loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikan Sakura
’’’Mikan Sakura’’’ is the protagonist of the series “Gakuen Alice”. She is the primary love interest of Natsume Hyūga. Personality Innocent, easygoing, cheerful, and naive, Mikan was a simple young girl until her enrollment in Alice Academy. She is easily able to befriend everyone around her, turning rivals and strangers into friends and admirers due to unwavering perseverance. She is initially oblivious to the boys who have romantic feelings for her but she is very devoted to those important to her. Her time in the Academy prompt her to mature fast for her age as she is forced to face unwanted attention and danger from those who seek to obtain her Alice. Love Interests Natsume Hyūga Natsume is Mikan’s true love. They first meet when they are 10-years-old, became a couple at 12-years-old, and got married at 20-year-old. Although their first meeting was unpleasant due to his cold and perverted attitude, Mikan recognized Natsume was suffering due to being abused by the Elementary Principal and being forced to do mission despite his fragile health. She developed a deep desire to help him with his personal problems and, as she learned the severity of his pain, she vowed to never forgive anyone who hurt him. Overtime, Mikan and Natsume’s feelings for each other developed from rivalry to friendly to romantic. As a result of them being around each other more and helping with others problems, they become attracted to each other, although it initially confused her. They were each other’s first kiss and Mikan gradually came to suspect Natsume had grown romantically interested in her. They discover that their mothers had been best friends and they wanted to keep their friendship intact through the hope of their children one day meeting and ending up together, making Mikan and Natsume realize they were destined to be together. They eventually confess their love to each other prior to the final battle against the Elementary Principal. Mikan suggests they do the Alice Stone Exchange to become soulmates but Natsume elaborates its a proposal, so he formally proposes to her and she accepts. Towards the end, their hope for a future together is almost destroyed when Natsume dies in an attempt to stop the Elementary Principal but Mikan’s best friend, Hotaru, sacrifices herself to change Natsume’s fate and save him. However, Mikan lost her Alice also trying to save Natsume and ended up expelled from the academy with her memories erased. Natsume spends four years searching for Mikan and, after reuniting with her, helps her recover her memories. They rekindle their relationship and began wearing matching engagement rings, and they developed a more loving relationship although they still bicker. After graduating from the academy, Mikan and Natsume happily get married and have children, fulfilling their childhood promise and the dream of their parents. Ruka Nogi Mikan has a close relationship with Ruka, who is Natsume’s best friend. While Natsume was rude to her, Ruka was friendly with Mikan from the beginning. Mikan, in turn, took an instant liking to Ruka and came to consider him a good friend. However, Ruka quickly fell in love with Mikan and had a friendly rivalry with Natsume over her affection. Eventually Ruka understands Mikan has fallen in love with Natsume and accepts it because he truly believes they were destined to be together. Although Ruka is still in love with her but is happy for her being with Natsume, Mikan knows his feelings for her but loves him a precious friend. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Image Needed